1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine including a module housing that can accommodate therein at least a part of a communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a device that includes a tub provided to contain wash water therein and a drum rotatably installed in the tub. The washing machine performs washing of laundry that is contained in the drum through rotation of the drum within the tub.
The washing machine as configured above performs a washing stroke for washing laundry, a rinsing stroke for rinsing the washed laundry, and a dehydration stroke for dehydrating the wet laundry.
However, the washing machine has the drawback that a user should select washing targets one by one whenever washing is performed, and should input washing operation information through user's direct manipulation of an input portion every time.